


Out of the Box

by gladsomemind



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos decides to do something about his crush on MacLeod</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Box

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is an old show. But in my defence they are currently showing it every night on the telly so I'm getting the opportunity to see it all in order rather then odd bits of seasons 1 and 2 repeatedly and out of sync.
> 
> For anyone following along on the Horror channel this starts after 4.10.

After the fiasco surrounding Kalas and the database that had almost revealed the presence of both Immortals and Watchers to the world, Adam Pierson had been kept on a short leash in the Paris office. There had been pressure to turn over all of his Methos research, which meant a number of nights of little sleep while he pulled together a coherent set of files for review and the archives. Add to that the workload from the University and he was done with Paris.

For two hundred years he’d avoided being around other immortals. A task made easier when he’d first infiltrated the Watcher’s network half a millennia ago. Then Kalas had started hunting for him, through the same network he’d used to hide. Being hunted in both his lives had led him to make the mistake of revealing his identity to the Highlander.

The feel of another immortal’s quickening was a heady drug. Bonds formed between their kind easily and strongly. Friendships lasted many lifetimes and so did feuds. Live and let live wasn’t a feature of the Game, which was far more kill or be killed. But there were enough immortals that you could afford friends; those others who would watch your back whilst you watched theirs. There was room for lovers and drinking buddies, those you would kill only if it came down to the two of you. He’d forgotten that over the last couple of centuries.

Fear of Kalas had Methos offering his head, and his quickening, to MacLeod. It was done in a moment of terror, with the knowledge that he’d been out of the Game, out of practice, for too long. If Kalas had taken his head, taken his strength, there were few who would be able to stand against him.

When MacLeod refused to take his head the bond had formed. Methos then when right ahead and betrayed the Highlander but he couldn’t take the chance that Kalas would win and take his head. That betrayal is what sent Adam Pierson into hiding. Anonymous storage facility and a quick trip to Berlin, on the trail of Methos of course, gave him some breathing room. 

Of course Adam was recalled to Paris when news of the database leaked out. He was assigned to Joe who took him straight out to MacLeod’s boat. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from checking out the Highlander, he was only immortal after all. Thankfully MacLeod was so caught up in his current fling with Amanda that he didn’t appear to notice. That the ‘Watcher’s Business’ turned to crap and ended up involving all of them wasn’t the best end to their second interaction but they’d come out of it alive and with their presence still hidden to the outside world. MacLeod and Amanda had done a runner from Paris at that point, leaving Adam subject to the internal politics of the Watcher’s organisation. Politics that were killing him as surely as an overgrown knife to his throat.

The increased digitisation of their records meant he could research the histories of the new immortals in his life. The database may have been temporarily nixed but there were still all the old chronicles that needed to be preserved for future generations. These he was allowed to spend what little free time he had retyping.

This was how he found out about MacLeod and Kristin. A love affair gone wrong and the death of a mortal artist warranted an entry in the chronicles. Methos’ new obsession was given free range as he poured weeks’ worth of effort into finding out what attracted the two to each other. Well less about what was attractive about MacLeod, he could fill and entire book on that, and more on what was MacLeod’s type.

It was a tale of obsession, naiveté and damaged personalities. Foibles of youth on the part of MacLeod coupled with insecurity and jealousy on Kristen’s. A depressingly small amount of research showed that the obsessiveness of Kristin wasn’t a one off, after all if it was just with the Highlander then Methos could commiserate. No, this was a woman who truly believed in ‘til death do us part.

Methos had followed the trail of this maniac through to the present day out of his own obsession. Head of a model agency with offices in multiple cities across four continents, with plans to open the next in Seacouver. The city that MacLeod had run away to.

Paris was quiet now. There was little to keep him here. The death of Darius had lost him that one immortal tether he’d kept, the oldest amongst them needed someone to talk about the Roman Empire with, someone who also knew how regularly history repeated itself just wearing different hats, carrying different weapons on slightly different geography. Adam Pierson could make up some excuse to justify the trip to the west coast of North America. That he could drop in on, a currently unattached, MacLeod to deliver a warning was just an added bonus that didn’t need mentioning.

Five thousand years old, it hadn’t come easily but he’d learnt not to lie to himself. He wanted to test the connection, see what it had settled into. If they were destined to be just friends then that was the way it went. If there was to be a chance of anything more between them then he needed to keep MacLeod alive. Kirstin would kill him if he wasn’t prepared to fight for himself. That he was here on the Highlander’s doorstep fresh off the plane with bag in hand he’d just have to find some way to explain.

“Candygram.”

Not the best reason but at least it got him through the door.


End file.
